Corazón frío
by Yuri Misako
Summary: Poco a poco la falta que esa persona le dejó le llenará de pesar. ¿Podrá alguien evitar que aquel corazón se vuelva frío por causa de la soledad?


_**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco se consigue sacar lucro de ellos, el único objetivo es entretener y divertir a los que lean esta historia.** _

* * *

**_Corazón Frío_**

Se encontraba apreciando el panorama de aquel frío lugar.

La brisa helada acariciaba no solo sus mejillas y movía su cabello color negro azabache, sino que también se podía sentir en sus hombros, en sus brazos y en sus piernas. Se abrazaba a sí misma. Pero, aun con aquel frío, aun cuando tiritaba por la baja temperatura del aire, seguía con la mirada fija en aquel paisaje.

Pasaba horas contemplando todo lo que la vista le ofrecía, pasaba sentada horas en aquella roca, cerca del risco de la más alta montaña de la región. De vez en cuando, algunos entrenadores que pasaban cerca, podían ver que no dejaba de juguetear ya fuese con un muñeco con aspecto Pokémon ya algo gastado o con una esfera de color negro con franjas doradas, naranja y rojo, conocida como Lujo Ball.

Había personas quienes aseguraban que su corazón se había vuelto frío, y aun cuando sonreía, aun cuando intentaba verse animada, había algo de falsedad en aquel gesto. Los entrenadores que la desafiaban aseguraban que la única vez que la veían esbozar una cálida y verdadera sonrisa, era en medio de los combates en donde debía dejar el todo por el todo, defendiendo así el título que con tanto esfuerzo había ganado.

Pocas veces regresaba a su hogar, pocas veces quedaba con los amigos que había hecho en su largo viaje, era como si lentamente una fría barrera se formara alrededor de ella, era como si poco a poco el frío la envolviera. Se sentía a gusto estando sola, se sentía a gusto observando aquel paisaje mientras pensaba y pensaba.

Recordaba distintos momentos vividos en su viaje por aquella región.

Recordaba las experiencias tan únicas que vivió.

Pero conforme pasaban las horas, conforme pasaban los días, las semanas y los meses, esos recuerdos se volvían cada vez más y más distantes.

Ya antes se había dicho que defendía el titulo porque le había costado trabajo conseguirlo, pero no lo hacía solo por eso, sino también porque no debía cederlo ante nadie, debía seguir siendo considerada la más fuerte de aquella región, para así no decepcionar a esa persona.

 _"Algún día nos volveremos a ver, y te prometo que cuando ese día llegue, seré muy fuerte… tanto como lo eres tú, y espero podamos tener una grandiosa batalla Pokémon."_

Esas palabras las tenía tan presentes, era como si las hubiese escuchado unos minutos atrás; cuando la verdad era, que ya habían pasado casi dos años desde ese momento, desde que se dio esa despedida.

Dos años viajando de un punto a otro, dos años ayudando a nuevos entrenadores, aconsejándolos, poniéndolos a prueba, dos largos años en los cuales reunió mucha experiencia no solo para los combates, sino para su vida. Había velado por el bienestar de aquella región la cual la acogió y le dio amigos tan únicos y sinceros… pero todo eso comenzaba a significar nada, poco a poco las cosas importantes que consiguió comenzaban a darle lo mismo… lentamente, su corazón se enfriaba.

Aun cuando llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes negra, un pantalón corto de mezclilla y tenis negros al igual que sus calcetas, y una horquilla a un lado de su cabello negro, parecía como si el frío no le afectara. Incluso había momentos en donde aseguraba que estar en ese lugar, sentir ese frío era la prueba que ella necesitaba para asegurarse que aún seguía viva, que aún podía sentir algo.

Se enfrentó a distintos campeones quienes se sintieron atraídos por las maravillas de aquella región, pero ella quería enfrentarse a un entrenador en específico, incluso había quienes aseguraban que a sus mejores Pokémon no los usaba en ningún combate, ya que los estaba guardando para una batalla que para ella sería muy especial.

Pero aun así, ese combate jamás se dio.

Aun así, el tiempo pasó y ese entrenador no apareció.

Y ahora ella dudaba, dudaba de si algún día podría tener aquella tan anhelada batalla Pokémon.

Comenzó a nevar y los entrenadores que transitaban los alrededores, buscaron refugio en el Centro Pokémon, pero a ella parecía no importarle eso, seguía fija observándolo todo. Abrazó una vez más sus piernas y ocultó su rostro en ellas, mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte y la nieve lentamente cubría sus descubiertos hombros.

 _"¿Por qué?"_

Esa pregunta era como un murmullo entre medio de aquella tormenta de nieve, la cual poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una fría ventisca.

 _"¿Por qué no te puedo ver?"_

 _"¿Por qué no has venido a verme?"_

 _"¿Por qué no sé nada de ti?"_

Preguntas que sonaban como murmullos entre medio de la tormenta, dejando en claro la soledad que poco a poco estaba devorando su alegre corazón. Su sonrisa se borraba con el pasar de los días, haciendo que cada vez le resultara más difícil siquiera fingir frente a otros

Aquella fuerte campeona comenzaba a perder la batalla contra la soledad, contra el miedo o tal vez contra la misma inseguridad.

Como pudo, buscó entre medio de su pequeño bolso de viaje, en la cual solo llevaba algunas Pokeball, bayas, medicamente Pokémon y aquel pequeño y gastado muñeco. La tormenta se volvió más fuerte y aquella entrenadora de cabellos negros, con mucha dificultad logró sacar algo que parecía ser un trozo de papel… no, en realidad era una fotografía, la cual había pedido que se imprimiera para andarla siempre consigo. En su inocencia, pensaba que tener la foto en ese estado la haría sentirse más cerca de esa persona a andarla cargando de forma "digital".

La fotografía la transportó a aquellos días donde las sonrisas eran sinceras, en donde solo la alegría tenía cabida en su corazón, eso solo hizo que esbozara una débil sonrisa, para que luego, levemente se mordiera el labio inferior.

 _"¿Por qué me has dejado tan sola?"_

Fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios mientras sentía que en su ser se estaba dando un combate entre ella y sus deseos de llorar.

Había llegado al punto máximo en donde podía seguir soportando aquel vacío que una sola persona le dejó.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas la fotografía, y aun así ella seguía luchando para no sucumbir, aun cuando las lágrimas aumentaban de forma exagerada, aun cuando se mordía los labios para no soltar el llanto.

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante sintió algo, provenía de aquella esfera de color negro la cual siempre llevaba consigo bien resguardada en su pequeño bolso. Por un momento, aquel objeto redondo se movió, se sacudió brevemente, pero fue suficiente para que ella pudiera sentirlo. Abrió su bolso y sacó la Pokéball mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y le preguntaba al ser que reposaba en aquel interior si algo andaba mal.

No recibió respuesta.

La tormenta disminuyó levemente, mientras ella podía sentir que sus hombros estaban cubiertos por la nieve… bueno, la verdad, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una cantidad considerable de nieve. Aun así, el frío no le molestaba, aun sabiendo que podía desarrollar una pulmonía por estar expuesta a esa clase de temperatura.

De pronto, el frío se desvaneció, algo hizo que desapareciera de golpe; y no se debía a que un Pokémon de tipo fuego estuviera cerca, no, ese calor que comenzó a sentir era distinto.

La nieve cayó de sus hombros, y luego pudo sentir como le quitaban la nieve de su cabeza. Aquella joven considerada como la mejor entrenadora de esa región estaba a punto de girarse para ver de quién se trataba, más no esperó que esa persona la abrazara por detrás, apoyando sus brazos en los fríos hombros de la de cabellos negros.

 _"Llegar hasta aquí fue muy difícil… pero valió la pena"_

Esa dulce y angelical voz llegó a sus oídos, para que luego pudiera sentir como esa persona se acercaba precisamente a su oído izquierdo y le susurra las siguientes palabras:

 _"Me da gusto haber regresado contigo… perdona que me haya tardado tanto tiempo."_

No necesitaba girarse para ver quién era la que había llegado, aquella voz la conocía tan bien, aquella calidez que le estaba produciendo la recordaba perfectamente cuando de forma juguetona se abrazaban. Nuevamente, aquella sonrisa tan sincera se hizo presente luego de tanto tiempo, una sonrisa que no era necesaria verse haciendo a la campeona tener una batalla Pokémon.

Al parecer, no solo ella estaba emocionada por el regreso de aquella persona tan importante, sino también la criatura que reposaba en la Lujo Ball.

La recién llegada se extrañó al ver que su amiga sostenía algo en su mano derecha con mucha fuerza, le pidió que le mostrara qué era, y con timidez la campeona le enseñó la fotografía, haciendo que una sonrisa nostálgica se hiciera presente en quien estaba aún abrazándola.

 _"Me alegra que hayas regresado… Lillie"_

Esas palabras tan llenas de felicidad salieron de los labios de la campeona de aquella región conocida como Alola, mientras lentamente el abrazo de esa persona a quien conoció tiempo atrás y con quien tuvo muchas experiencias, derretía poco a poco el frío de la soledad, el cual lentamente había estado congelando aquel alegre corazón.


End file.
